Caylus Blacktyde
Name: Caylus Blacktyde Titles: Lord Caylus Blacktyde, Drowned Man. Age: 38 Alias: The Iron Tide Culture: Ironborn Allegiances: House Blacktyde Marital Status: Widower Player: 'Nick Appearance & Personality Caylus has thick, short hair and is strongly built. He dresses in roughspun robes and cloaks, as his religion demands. Caylus is a surly man, something is clearly wrong with him. He is known for fits of rage and is cruel to all who don't share his religion. History Caylus is the third brother, but first in line, due to Torstein's running off to join the Maester's. He was born in Blacktyde. His childhood held little of interest, he studied, he learnt, he fought, he got better. When he came of age, his Father comissioned a ship for him, he named it "Bone and Blood". Caylus begun leading raids soon after. Having an adventurous soul, one of his first targets was Volantis and the Rhoyne. His raids proved successful and he didn't return home for some years, instead living on the boats and raiding up and down the Rhoyne. One noble in the lands, TBA, offered Caylus his second daughter in marriage, so as to form an alliance with him and hopefully stop him from raiding the area. Caylus accepted and they were married, Caylus returned home with his new bride. On the way back, his wife fell pregnant with his first childe and she gave birth shortly after returning to the Iron Islands. On return Caylus was a different man, a wiser man. His faith in the Drowned God had become stronger during his raids and a few years later Caylus decided to become drowned a second time and give himself to the Drowned God fully. Caylus embraced his new life as a Drowned Man, giving his father and brothers counsel and guidance. Sometime after his second drowning, Caylus' wife decided to give herself to the Drowned God, Caylus attempted to perform the ceremony, however she didn't come back and she remained dead. Distraught with grief, Caylus took a ship and went raiding again, this time Raiding up and down the West Coast of Westeros. It is here that Caylus' infamy grew. Caylus' name isn't well known amongst the Greenlanders of Westeros, though many know the name "The Iron Tide", Many a man swears he has seen Caylus slain. But he always seems to come back. Upon returning to the Iron Islands, he found that the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch had come and recuited his son, broken and falling further into madness, Caylus became the person people see today, Cruel, no empathy and prone to fits of rage. Caylus continued to raid around Westeros and across the Narrow Seas. Being involved in many incidents, he is well known thoughout Westeros. Quotes Quotes By: * ''"What is dead may never die" * "For the Iron Islands! For House Blacktyde! FOR THE DROWNED GOD!" '' Quotes About: *"So hated a man, when I killed him the Drowned God spat him back out." - Raaf Heimdell *"He stood by me when my allies forsook me, he is still an insane monster and one day I will see him dead. But until that day he has earned my trust and a measure of respect" - Raaf Heimdell, grudgingly *"As stubborn as a blighted bull... I fear for my family if Horrus and I were not there to keep Caylus in check. Nonetheless, he is my Uncle still, and I would keep him safe." - Marion Blacktyde *"A mad man to be sure but I wouldn't call him a fool. At least not to his face." - Rylo Drallion *"You'd want to bet me, 'gainst Caylus. I'd be a fool, only a man with nuttin to lose would throw his life away 'gainst that man." - Grit *"Oh, no. It is fortunate that what is dead may never die. It simply means that once i can burn him at the stake, i can watch his eternal suffering..." - Tor *"Caylus, he is a Ironborn, but my husband seems to fear him, Raaf really thought that he had killed him. Caylus is a man to be feared, a murderous monstrosity of a man, like most Ironborn" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell *The day I see eye to eye with Caylus is the day dragons come to Westeros and melt The Wall." - Aelinor Sanguineous *"My brother Caylus, he is a changed man, since his wife died and he became a Drowned Man. And while I do not believe in any of the gods, I always believe in the Drowned god in Caylus' presence. It's the best way to enhance your life expectancy." - Maester Torstein to Ellaria Sanguineous Conversations: *"Larwin sends his regards. He's doing quite well." - Aegon Velaryon *'Caylus: '''“Well you know what they say about them Lannister bitches. Tight as a Septa and half as fun.” * '''Raaf: "Watch your tongue, I may not best you here, but I can make you regret that insolence" Family * Lord Blacktyde - Brother * Maester Horus '''- Brother * '''Victarion Blacktyde - Brother * Maester Torstein - Brother * Marion Blacktyde '''- Niece * '''Larwin Blacktyde - Son, On the Wall. Soundtrack & Inspirations * The Lightning Lord/Aeron Greyjoy * The entire "Deep Blue" album by Parkway Drive. In particular, Unrest, Deliver Me and Leviathan, I Category:Signature Characters Category:Characters